un nuevo y extraño mundo
by TwinklePaint-Ynes-Avelyn 15
Summary: Seis jovenes las cuales son teletransportadas junto con una pequeña perrita a la tierra magica de Equestria. El mundo que conocemos se acabo, asi que las 7 tendran que buscar una manera para que ellas puedan vivir otra vez sus vidas pero un peligro acecha en las sombras y estas chicas son las unicas que podran contra el (mal summary ya saben que no es mi fuerte)
1. Chapter 1: introduccion

**Hola amigos de este fic lo hice con la ayuda de mi amiga Blue Atom 09974 jeje gracias a todos los que me apoyan en mis otros fics bueno comencemos.**

**Disclaimer: MLP no me pertenece le pertenece a Lauren Faust, Cristal, Water, Gothic y Blue tampoco esas son de Blue Atom 09974, Daisy tampoco me pertenece le pertenece a mi amiga Daisy Drawing, solo Twinkle Paint me pertenece.**

- Días de escuela - dice una joven blanca de cabello rosado claro desde la ventana - ¡por fin han terminado! - dice mientras cierra las cortinas. La joven tenía su cabello en una cola de caballo.

- Si... - le responde una somnolienta joven blanca de cabello celeste desde la cama - pero deja dormir un rato más Cristal... - la joven tenía su cabello recogido en una trenza.

-O vamos Water, ya que es sábado y es un día nevado ¿por qué no vamos a patinar...? - Cristal es interrumpida por una ráfaga de viento que pasa a su lado, mira a la cama de Water...ya no estaba.

-¿Y que esperamos? - le dice Water mientras sacaba ropa de invierno. Cristal le sonríe y también saca ropa de invierno.

- Malditos días de invierno - decía una joven morena de cabello negro cerrando la ventana - siempre tan fríos...-

- ¿Y tu que esperabas Gothic? - le dice una joven morena de cabello celeste oscuro desde la cocina - ¿que los días de invierno sean como los de verano? –

- … - Gothic la mira con una mirada inexpresiva - Blue ¿Qué haces?-

- ¡Cocinando! ¡Tallarines! –

- ¿Si sabes que son las siete de la mañana, no? –

-Si… - Blue le mira con una sonrisa - ¡por eso los tallarines!-

*Facepalm por parte de Gothic*

-¡Adiós a las clases! - se escucho al unisonó en un cuarto en él se veían por la ventana a dos siluetas saltando de la alegría, que después de un rato se calmaron.

-Oye Daisy ¿cómo te va con el Dibujo? - pregunto una joven de piel clara y cabellos castaños oscuros dibujando en su computadora.

-Bien y a ti Twinkle - decía una joven de piel clara y cabello castaño levemente claro dibujando.  
-Bien, oye que haremos ya que se acabaron las clases - preguntaba Twinkle terminando el dibujo digital.

-No lo sé, bueno, deberíamos ver que hay de nuevo en internet - decía Daisy firmando el dibujo y poniéndose en la computadora.

-Ok - dijo la otra.

Cristal y Water caminaban hacia el lago de la ciudad, el cual de momento estaba congelado.  
Cuando llegaron vieron a varios niños divertirse y jugar en la nieve.

-¿Ves porque adoro esta época del año? - pregunto Cristal.

-Si, me lo has dicho todos los inviernos pasados - le responde Water.

-Lo siento - dice Cristal con una sonrisa

Las dos se ponen sus patines cuidadosamente, y van a patinar. Cristal era muy buena patinadora, ya que le gustaba bastante la nieve, el hielo y el frio. Water, por su parte, no era tan buena patinadora como Cristal, pero sin duda le gustaba, aunque lo suyo era nadar.

-Wow - Water perdió un poco el control, pero Cristal le sostuvo - gracias –

-No hay problema - responde Cristal - ¿para que están las amigas? –

Las dos sonrieron y empezaron a maniobrar, claro que Water con ayuda de Cristal.

-Water, ¿te importa si me voy a patinar por allá? - le pregunta Cristal señalando un espacio más grande para patinar, pero que estaba más alejado.

-No, anda nomas Cristal, yo te espero ¿Por cuánto vas a estar?-

-Unos diez minutos o cinco tal vez - responde Cristal patinando hacia esa dirección.

-Solo diez o cinco minutos… - murmuro Water, pero perdió el control nuevamente, y cayó en brazos de un joven moreno de cabello rojo natural, el cual la miro - l-lo siento - intento disculparse.

-No pasa nada… - respondió el joven ayudándole a incorporarse - mi nombre es Secret Key…-

-Water Shy-

-¿Eres nueva patinando?-Water asiente-yo igual, yo prefiero la natación, pero por mi amigo Shot tengo que estar aquí-

-Yo por mi amiga Cristal-

-Bueno, parece que nos vamos a llevar bien-

-Si…- (a mi me late que va a ver romance en esta parte)

-Los Tallarines son para el almuerzo-se quejo Gothic  
-¿Y? Nadie dice que no pueden ser para desayuno-Blue le dice y deja un plato pequeño de tallarines en frente de Gothic.

-Pues yo, y todas las personas del mundo lo decimos-argumento y cogió un tenedor-pero contigo no hay remedio-Blue le sonríe y va por un plato de tallarines.

-¿Qué quieres hacer ya que es día nevado?-inquirió Blue.

-No salir de casa, leer un libro de fantasmas, ver tele o estar en la compu-respondió Gothic, Blue puso cara de 'debes estar bromeando'-¿y tu que vas a hacer?-

-Pues yo planeaba irme a patinar, pero porque alguien no quiere ni dar un paso en la nieve, creo que voy a dormir un rato más y ver tele-

-Si vas a ver tele ponle en el canal paranormal-dijo Gothic mientras iba a su habitación y cerraba la puerta-¡pero avísame!-decía desde adentro.

Blue no respondió y se fue a su cuarto, Gothic siempre vería cosas paranormales ¿alguna vez vería otras cosas? 

Twinkle y Daisy estaban en la compu viendo Hola Soy Germán. Las dos no aguantaban la risa, de verdad ese Chico era gracioso.

-Jajaja o de verdad Germán es muy gracioso- decía aguantando un poco la risa y calmándose.

-Si jajaja- dijo un poco más calmada que su amiga- oye y si vamos al parque para comprarnos unos helados, hace un poco de calor- dijo con un tono de mentira

-Amiga 1º: estamos en invierno y 2º: en esta época no venden helado, puedo ir al parque - dijo con obviedad.

-Ok no te pude trollear- dijo desilusionada- y si jugamos Minecraft.

-Ok busca tu laptop- dijo Twinkle mientras Daisy busco su laptop. Después de una hora Twinkle estaba en la cama riéndose a carcajadas

-Jajaja que troll soy ni siquiera la viste venir jajaja- reía tanto que se le salían las lagrimas- jejeje te acercaste al diamante y cuando lo picaste… jajajaja.

-¡Maldita Troll!- decía furiosa por la broma de su amiga como no vio que le tendía una trampa.

-Si, si claro es hora de que vayamos al parque ¿no?-dijo Twinkle Paint  
- Si vamos- dijo alegre Daisy Drawing

_*Unos pocos minutos después*_

-Oye la estoy pasando bien y tu- decía DD.

-Bien, oh mira lo que hay allá son Hot Dogs ¡YEI!- decía Twinkle corriendo a comprar su comida favorita- mmhhh espan licos espos Hop Cops- decía atragantándose de comida.

-Hay tu- decía comiendo también su comida.

-*glup* te acuerdas cuando te trollee jajaja-decía tomando refresco

-Si, si como sea- dijo molesta

-Jejeje… ¡oye mira el cielo que es eso!-decía atónita la troll al ver algo en el cielo.

-No me engañ… ¡aaaaah que es eso!- decía ahora atónita al ver un gran… agujero… negro… en el cielo- eso no es bueno, nada bueno.

-¡NO GUSTAAA!- dijeron al unisonó viendo que el agujero se estaba acercando rápidamente

Water miraba a Secret a los ojos, los dos se habían puesta a patinar.

-Si eres buen patinador-comento Water.

-No tanto como tu-dice el-yo prefiero la natación, pero ya que es invierno, vine con Shot a patinar-se explica.

-Yo vine porque me gusta pasar el tiempo con Cristal…-

-Em… ¿Water?-Water y Secret regresan a ver a Cristal y un joven blanco de cabello verde, cuyo nombre era Shot-ya estoy aquí ¿Quién es tu acompañante?-pregunta.

-El es Secret Key… ¿y tu...?-señala a Shot.

-Oh, soy Shot Sheet-hace una leve reverencia-Secret y yo ya debemos irnos, ha pasado más de una hora…-

-¿Enserio?-preguntaron todos.

-Nos vemos-dicho esto Secret y Shot se van.

-Bueno, sería bueno empacar nuestras cosas-dice Cristal saliendo de la pista de patinaje.

-Cla…-Water se detiene en cuanto ve en el cielo ¿un agujero negro? -Cr-Cristal…-

-¿Si?-

-¿Vez lo mismo que yo?-

-¿Qué co—?-Cristal se detiene viendo el agujero negro y se acerca a Water-¿eso es normal?-pregunta sin despegar la vista del fenómeno.

-N-no-

-Entonces…-

-¡ESTO ES MALO!-dijeron las dos al unisonó

-¡Gothic, Gothic, Gothic!-Blue abre de golpe la puerta de la habitación de la joven morena, la cual deja de leer un libro y la mira alzando una ceja.

-¿Qué pa—?-Gothic fue interrumpida por Blue quien se aproximo repentinamente hacia ella provocando que ella soltara el libro.

-¡Es un agujero negro afuera!-

-Blue, esas cosas están a millones de años luz de nuestro planeta…-

-¡Tienes que verlo!- Blue le coge de la muñeca a Gothic y la levanta bruscamente de la cama, llevándola hasta afuera.

-O Dios-Gothic mira el cielo-esto no es bueno-

**Bueno espero que sea de su agrado, bueno merece reviews ¿no?**

**Gracias amiga por ayudarme con este fic **


	2. Chapter 2: El fin de nuestro mundo

**Hola a todos bienvenidos a town univer… perdón me equivoque… hola a todos mis amigos de como les va, vuelvo con… ¡UN NUEVO Y EXTRAÑO MUNDO!**

**Disclaimer: Cristal, Water, Gothic y Blue tampoco esas son de Blue Atom 09974, Daisy tampoco me pertenece le pertenece a mi amiga Daisy Drawing, solo Twinkle Paint y Belle me pertenece.**

El miedo por el extraño fenómeno se expandía muy rápidamente, varias personas aprovechaban sus últimos momentos para decir algo que no pudieron antes por miedo, o para despedirse. Mientras que las otras solo se abrazaban y murmuraban cosas inentendibles.

-¿Porque esta pasando esto ahora? - pregunto Water.

-No sé, es más, no tengo ni la mas mínima idea de porque fue un agujero negro y no el sol - respondió Cristal

-¿E-entonces vamos a…?-

-No pienses en eso ahora Water…se algunas cosas sobre los agujeros negros - Cristal miro al suelo cubierto de nieve tratando de recordar - …ni la luz no puede escapar de ellos…en su interior existe una concentración de masa lo suficientemente elevada para generar un campo gravitatorio-

-¿Un campo gravitatorio? ¿Qué eso no es un campo de fuerzas que representa la gravedad?-

-Si…eso es…-

Water hizo silencio, quedaba claro que la predicción de los mayas se cumplió, pero no en un Sábado 22, no en Diciembre…y no por el sol.

* * *

Las dos chicas estaban aterradas por el agujero negro que se estaba tragando parte de un edificio cercano.

-¡Daisy esto no me gusta nada!- dijo más aterrada que nada, una de las cosas que la identificaban a kilómetros era su miedo a lo desconocido.

-si igual, pero ya que tu eres la amante de la ciencia dime que podemos hacer- dijo Daisy  
-con el miedo se me olvido- dijo temblando de temor la chica.

-¡como se te puede olvidar eso!-dio un grito espantando más a su amiga, tanto que la chica cayo al suelo- ups, lo siento- le da la mano para levantarla- bueno amiga vamos a la biblioteca para ver que podemos encontrar.

-ok vamos- dijo la chica corriendo por la calle.

-es por el otro lado- dijo Daisy.

-vamos- dijo corriendo hacia el otro lado.

-ah, ni los mayas, ni los egipcios, ni los burócratas pudieron saber que esto pasaría- dijo decepcionada.

-¡espera!- dijo Twinkle deteniéndose en seco- ¡deje a Belle en casa debe estar asustada, tengo que ir por ella! ¿Me acompañas Daisy?- dijo preocupada por su amiga.

-bueno ¿porque no?, vamos-dijo acelerando el paso hacia casa de su amiga

* * *

-¡Los agujeros negros son horribles! - exclamo Blue.

-¿Sabes lo que son? - pregunto Gothic, conocía a Blue de toda la vida, y si le interesaba la ciencia y había leído bastante, pero la ciencia no explica lo que es un agujero negro realmente ¿o si?

-Em…no - sonrisa inocente.

-¿Cómo es que te soporto? Un agujero negro es una región finita del espacio en cuyo interior existe una concentración de masa lo suficientemente elevada para generar un campo gravitatorio tal que ninguna partícula material, ni siquiera la luz, puede escapar de ella. Sin embargo, los agujeros negros pueden ser capaces de emitir radiación. La radiación emitida por agujeros negros como Cygnus X-1 no procede del propio agujero negro sino de su disco de acreción…-

-Gothic, en español por favor-

-En "español" un agujero negro…absorbe cosas, convirtiéndolas en nada. La luz no puede escapar, las partículas materiales tampoco. ¿Entendiste?-

-Si, ahora si-

-¿Entiendes a lo que nos enfrentamos, no?-

-Si…lo sé…ahora - Blue suspira y mira el agujero negro el cual estaba destruyendo los edificios más altos - ¿Cuánto tiempo queda?-

-¿Acaso tengo cara de reloj de cuentas regresivas para el fin del mundo? - pregunto Gothic con su característico tono frio.

Blue no dijo nada y miro al suelo cubierto de nieve, luego a Gothic quien se abrazaba a si misma. Para ser tan fría e inexpresiva no le gustaba lo frio ¿Quién lo diría?

* * *

-Bueno Water… - Cristal se sentía incomoda, miro el cielo donde el agujero negro ya había dejado tan despejado el cielo que era posible ver a su interior…pero este era muy oscuro como para poder ver algo dentro de él - has sido la mejor amiga del mundo - sonrió, Water le abrazo.

-Tu también Cristal… - rompió el abrazo y miro al agujero negro - ¿tu crees que existe la reencarnación?-

Cristal se quedo muda, durante los nueve años que había pasado con Water ella nunca le había preguntado eso. Sabía lo que era la reencarnación… ¿pero porque Water le preguntaría algo como eso?

-Em…supongo que si, pero aun no me creo la idea de que una persona pueda regresar a la vida, pero en otro tiempo, con otra apariencia, diferentes habilidades o diferente personalidad… solo me es difícil creer esos pequeños detalles-Cristal contesto honestamente, Water la miro con una sonrisa - pero… ¿Por qué me preguntas eso?-

-Simple curiosidad… - Water vuelve a mirar el agujero negro - ¿Cómo crees que un agujero negro alla aparecido tan cerca de la Tierra? En especial uno grande-

-Em…se supone que un agujero negro se crea a partir de la muerte de una estrella…creo que era la Gigante roja, no estoy segura…de lo que si estoy segura es que cuando esta agota toda su energía pasa a convertirse en una enana blanca - Cristal se tapo un poco la boca con su mano derecha, le causaba risa los nombres que les ponían a las estrellas - Ejem - se aclaro la garganta - y de ahí la…enana blanca se convierte en un agujero negro - dijo Cristal otra vez tratando de ocultar su risa.

* * *

Las chicas ya habían llegado a casa de Twinkle, rápidamente la ya mencionada comenzó a buscar algo.

-¡Fiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!- ese sonido era muy agudo, era Twinkle que silbaba con sus dientes, asiendo salir a su amiga canina de su escondite, cuando la perrita vio a Twinkle se lanzo a sus brazos- oh Belle, que bien que estas bien.  
-Odio ese silbato tuyo, me retumban los oídos- dijo Daisy tapándose los oídos.

-Lo siento pero solo a eso responde- dijo Twinkle acariciando a Belle y después recordó la situación en la que estaban -Daisy tenemos que ir a la biblioteca.

-Cierto- entonces Twinkle y Daisy corrieron hacia la biblioteca, se estaba acercando cada vez más el agujero, este ya se había tragado completamente la luna.

***Mas tarde en la biblioteca***

-Ahhhhhhhh- gritaba una chica, esta era Twinkle que tenía todo su pelo despeinado a causa del estrés.

-Tranquila, bueno ya que no podemos impedir que pase tendremos que esperar el fin - esto último lo dijo con voz melancólica- vamos a salir al parque.  
***en el parque***

-Si tienes razón hay que esperar, así que Belle, Daisy vamos a comer más Hot Dogs ¿eh?- dijo Twinkle tratando de animar a sus amigas.

- Amiga ¿crees que vendan comida en estos momentos?-

- ¡Guau, Guau, Guau!- decía en aprobación la perrita Beige.

-Ok voy a leer un rato- dijo Twinkle agarrando un teléfono de su bolso y leyendo algo en el, así quedándose callada como estatua.

-Bien, mientras yo voy a jugar con Belle, ¡vamos ve por la ramita!- dijo lanzando una rama a la ya mencionada

-¡Guau!-

Así pasaron el resto del tiempo las chicas, cuando el agujero estaba muy cerca de la tierra ellas estaban abrazadas esperando el final de todo…

* * *

-¡¿Qué hacemos Gothic?! - gritaba Blue sacando uno por uno los libros del librero de astronomía de la biblioteca (la cual quedaba cerca de su casa) - no, no, ¡no! - decía a medida que los tiraba, Gothic esquivaba y recogía los libros para ponerlos en la mesa y revisar los títulos.  
-Blue… - Gothic esquivo un libro de química que casi le da en la cara - ¡Blue! - volvió a llamar, pero Blue volvió a lanzar un libro, esta vez de física, Gothic lo cogió con una mano sin dejar su expresión fría y negativa - ¡BLUE! - grito, Blue se dio media vuelta mientras agarraba con su mano derecha un libro de matemática - ya encontré el libro que estábamos buscando, la bibliotecaria siempre deja los libros en lugares equivocados - se queja.

-No la culpes - Blue baja de la escalera de un salto - ya tiene 83 años, y a decir verdad me sorprende que aun trabaje - admitió mientras dejaba el libro de matemática en la mesa y se sentaba, podía oír los gritos de la gente, el agujero para avanzar tan lento intimidaba, luego sintieron un pequeño temblor, tal vez el agujero no era tan lento después de todo -¿Qué dice?-

-Da rato…agujeros negros, no, no, no, si, no… ¡Espera! ¡¿SI?! - Gothic regresa a la página en la que había visto el titulo y lo lee rápidamente - "_es una región finita del espacio…_", ya sabemos eso. "_La gravedad de un agujero negro provoca una singularidad envuelta por una superficie cerrada, llamada horizonte de sucesos_." No lo sabíamos, pero no lo necesitamos-Gothic siguió leyendo - mierda, no hay nada útil - Gothic tiro el libro.

-Bueno, pero podemos pasar los últimos momentos de nuestra existencia divirtiéndonos - dijo Blue mientras sacaba un libro de creencias, Gothic arqueo una ceja, pero al final se decidió por hacer lo mismo que su amiga.

* * *

Media hora paso, el agujero negro por fin termino de absorber el planeta Tierra, y ahora ocupaba su lugar en el Sistema Solar, el agujero era bastante grande y ya estaba absorbiendo las estrellas, a Venus y Marte, y a unos pocos meteoritos o pedazos restantes de la Tierra (los cuales eran muy pequeños).

**Hola les gusto espero que si, me tomo un tiempo a causas personales, ¿merece reviews? Sorry por hacerlos esperar **

**Se me había olvidado por completo una de nuestras protagonistas Belle de verdad lo siento**

**Respondiendo: **

**Blue Atom: si lo siento es que no se porque no se pusieron**

**Gothic Black: bueno ya lo veras**

**Focustos44: me encantan tus historias y gracias por leer la mía, si tomare tu consejo**


End file.
